


Meet Me?

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Kinda?, Snarky Reader, kinda open ended depending on how you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: meetings always seem to be cut short, but it's enough until it's not anymorea 5 + 1 fic





	Meet Me?

**Author's Note:**

> written as Wanda/fem!reader but it's pretty ambiguous  
> also posted on tumblr under a blog with the same name (@chuwaeyo)

i.  
The first time you saw her, it was your first mission on the ground, which you assumed the same for her, seeing her stick to Captain America's side the whole time. She reminded you of someone from your past life before Hydra...it made your heart ache at the hazy memories.

You were the only living experiment from your group, no other project excelled as you did.   
They didn't wipe you completely, letting you keep your basic memories, vague memories of happier times before tweaking what you knew to see Hydra as your savior. 

Seeing the fire in her eyes reminded you of a girl you once knew - someone you were close with, someone you spent time with often, but she wasn't a part of your family, no.

She was something that wasn't allowed for an experiment like you.

"Nuit, I think it's the time you finally make your battlefield debut," hearing your handler acknowledge you pulled you from your thoughts, "distract them so I can erase all the data and escape with the others, be ready for extraction if you're able to survive."

Wordlessly, you nodded to your handler and made your way down, unlatching the specially made scythe, extending it to its full length.

And not even a second after you joined the battlefield, a car was thrown at you, wisps of red propelling it towards you with more force. However, you were prepared as you held your scythe and metal arm open to destroy the car - after all, the Winter Soldier wasn't the only enhanced agent Hydra created. 

In fact, the scythe and arm were your "rewards" for being the last and only one remaining from your experiment group.

The shock you saw on her face as you ripped through the car brought a wide grin to your face, "surprised to see that the Soldier isn't the only killing machine with a fancy arm? The name is (Y/N), pleased to meet you."

As if on cue, the Soldier yelled out to both of you, his voice clear over the sounds of the battlefield, "Wanda, disengage!"

You looked past her as she turned and led you to the traitor, making his way towards you, anger clear on his face.

"I suppose I'm not surprised you have that mad fool with you," you smirked and steadied your stance before sending a wink to Wanda, "I suggest you listen to what he says, my dear. The Soldier always was a chaotic fighter, and he does bring out the worst in me, I wouldn't want you to get caught in the crossfire on our first meeting."

Whether it was your words or his, Wanda took heed of both of you and returned to Captain America's side, wary of the destruction that you and her friend were about to unfurl.

ii.   
After the fight with the Avengers and the Soldier, everyone in Hydra was pleased to see you arrive at the extraction point with minimal wounds, proud of your abilities and willingness to survive.

You reported everything about your fight with the Winter Soldier, and his apparent new friendship with the Avengers, as well as the new faces they had brought to the facility in their attempt to take it down.

They were more than pleased with the debrief and allowed you to return to your room to recover, happy that you could hold your own against the Soldier and the other Avengers.

But the rest of the night, Wanda occupied your thoughts, no longer was it the woman from your past plaguing your dreams. Though you could tell that they were both the same sickly sweet poison that would ruin you for Hydra's purposes.

And as dangerous as you knew it was.

You couldn't stop it.

You didn't want to.

They were both an addiction that you never wanted to be free from.

The next time you saw Wanda was during an extraction mission that was meant to be fairly easy. "Fairly easy" being a quick information gathering, knocking out a target and stealing research, undetected by authorities, both local and Avenger alike.

It almost went as planned also.

Once the data had finished transferring to an encrypted drive, you wiped the traces from the doctor's hard drives and office, turning to make your escape when the sound of Wanda's boots made you look up, hands encased around the wisps she was so famous for.

"Well my dear, it has been a minute since we've seen each other, haven't we? Grand escape after beating the soldier last time and all that." You flashed her a playful smile as you backed closer to the open window, slightly hurt at the lack of reaction from her. "I would love to chat and catch up, but my job here is done."

"The others said you have memories of your past, yet you still work for Hydra," it was almost a whisper, but you heard her as clear as day, "how can you know they played with your memories and torture you and still work for them?"

You paused, seeing Wanda's eyes soften ever so slightly, as if she actually cared about you, "for someone like me, maybe it's better that way...not knowing what's real and not about my past. My name describes my home, Nuit, and that's enough for me. It has to be."

And maybe it wasn't the best time to crack a joke, but Wanda couldn't help it, seeing your small smile, "your name might mean darkness, but from what I've seen, you always go on missions during the day."

"I see we have a joker in our midst," you let yourself grin and rolled your eyes, "I must admit, my dear Wanda, I've grown a little fond of you, but I've already done my job here, and I'd rather not have you fight your way home through Hydra agents if I don't leave soon."

"And let you leave with classified information?" Jokes aside, she quickly became serious again and took a step towards you, "you have to know, fond of me or not, it's my job as an Avenger to stop you."

"I'll be the first one to tell you that even the tamest of Hydra scientists will be disappointed by this information," you continued to inch your way towards the window, judging the distance by the chill afternoon wind on your back, "from what I saw earlier, it's information on how to create self-sustaining fields of produce."

"And how am I - "

"I already told you, I'm running behind, Wanda. You can trust me," you continued to smile as your fingers grazed the windowsill, quickly turning to jump out of the building with a loud laugh, "until next time!"

iii.  
Sneaking out of the Hydra facility was always a fun challenge for yourself, and for constantly testing the facility's defenses, they could never stay mad at you for long, especially when you returned after each escape and gave them your notes on where the defenses were the weakest. 

At some point, they considered giving you privileges to go into town without having to escape, but they couldn't deny the helpfulness that your notes provided in upgrading the institutions and let you continue as you pleased.

Later that day, you had found yourself wandering the city, letting your feet take you wherever they wished as you debated on revealing how you really escaped the facility or use the same as last time, knowing that no one had gotten around to fixing the opening yet.

It would be lucky to have an entry point that no one else knew about after all...

But your thoughts were interrupted as you collided with another person in front of you, grabbing their arms to stop them from falling on their face, "ah, I'm so sorry, I was lost in my thoughts I didn't where I - "

"(Y/N)?" You were surprised to see Wanda in your arms, quickly peeling herself away, the color in her cheeks almost as red as her wisps, "aren't you supposed to be locked up in some Hydra facility?"

"Well as you can see, I am not," despite her hurry to be out of your arms, she didn't take up a fighting stance, so you decided to chance a conversation with her, "I'm out on a walk. It helps to tell the handlers how I escaped, and since they have no worries about me causing problems, I'm free to come and go so long as I come back."

"So you're just a glorified house cat?" She gave you a teasing grin, and at your groan, she laughed brightly, "I suppose it's my duty as an Avenger to make sure you won't cause any trouble, hmm?"

With another roll of your eyes, you walked ahead of her, the ghost of a smile on your lips, "if you insist, my dear."

Wanda trailed behind you for the first five minutes silently. Five minutes too long for your taste to walk with someone in silence, so you decided to slow your pace and walk by her side instead of in front of her, "now it's not like I'm being stalked."

She hummed in response, happy that you slowed down to keep pace with her, and opened her mouth to reply when she turned around at the sight of a large furball at a bench, "oh MY GOODNESS!"

Turning just fast enough to see the glimmer of unadulterated joy on her face, Wanda immediately ran off towards the elderly couple sitting at the bench, with a dog too round to be healthy at their feet, cooing and petting it all over.

The sight made you grin, the ever powerful Scarlet Witch, cooing and talking to the corgi as if it were a baby, but as you were about to make your way over, you overheard the couple and other park-goers realize who she was. "Aren't you the Scarlet Witch? Don't you live with the rest of the Avengers, right? Who are you closest to? Are - "

And as much as you wanted to stand by her side and take in her smile, you knew the amount of attention she had at the moment was an absolute restriction for someone like you. You couldn't risk the chance of exposing the secret organization that took you in or the fact that Wanda was spending time with a criminal like yourself, so you kept walking, slipping into the growing shadows of the evening. Not sure if your cheeks were still warm from the sight you had to part from or the increasingly fast pace you took on as you retreated back to the facility.

Wanda was carefree and smiling in the light where she belonged.

While you were stuck retreating to the safety of the shadows where you belonged. 

Whether it was for yours or her safety, you wouldn't dare question it.

Not when it came to her.

iv.  
You quirked an eyebrow as you took a sip from the coffee Wanda had gotten you as she took the seat across from you, with her own order in her hands, "Miss Maximoff, we truly must stop meeting like this. What will your friends think?"

"I could say the same, what was it again, Noire? Sombre? Nuit?" Wanda teased, pretending to forget the name Hydra had given you, "what would your handlers say if they knew you could have killed me at any of our little run-ins?"

"I could think of a few colorful words or treatments they could use." You scoffed and turned your head to watch the passerby, keeping an eye out for any paparazzi or agents from either side, "but what does bring you here, my dear Wanda, buying something like a coffee for an evil Hydra agent seems off-brand for you. And you know it's (Y/N) since you have trouble remembering my given name ever so often."

Wanda shrugged lightly before taking another sip of her drink, "I like hearing you speak on your own, makes you seem like a normal person - someone without Hydra."

"And here I thought you were going to sweep me off my feet," you weren't sure if it sounded like you were disappointed, but she grabbed your non-metal hand so firmly, you looked back up to her, making eye contact. "No matter what you do or say, or make me feel, Hydra is all I can trust. It might not make sense to you, but they're all I know. All I remember."

There was a flash of disappointment in her eyes for a second, but she only nodded and went back to her own drink, another comfortable silence settling between the two of you.

Five minutes passed in silence before you readied yourself to break it, spotting another fat corgi that you already knew she would love, fondly remembering the last time you two had crossed paths, and she derailed completely to pet the dog.

But before you could even get her attention, her phone let out an urgent ring that she took seconds to answer and drop after a short conversation, a slight frown on her face. A sign you recognized as an incoming mission.

"Don't look so glum to part from me and save the world, I thought you liked being one of the good guys." You gave Wanda a soft smile as she stood up from her seat still wearing the small frown, "rest assured, I know I'll still be here to cause you more trouble when you return."

v.  
With the familiar sound of her boots announcing her arrival, you felt the corners of your mouth twitch upward into a smile as you turned towards her, "can't say I'm not surprised to see you here, Wanda, but shouldn't you be out doing heroic things instead of sneaking into a Hydra facility all on your own? Though you are a sight for sore eyes, I must say."

It had been months since your last encounter at the coffee shop, leaving you less than ecstatic that she just now had the willingness to see you, work-related or not.

Even if you weren't trained to read people, you could tell she was battling something in her head, still refusing to make eye contact with you.

You took a tentative step towards her, still not sure of her motives for the impromptu visit and she whipped her head up, her eyes aflame with emotions, suddenly having the courage to say whatever she planned to, "I don't have to be you know...you could come with me, you could stay with the Avengers, you could be one."

The name was enough for you to remember all of your encounters with her friends, all too painful and often, your most recent injury from the Widow's Bite still aching on your torso. 

"You and I both know I can't."

"Why not?! We helped Bucky, we can help you too." She replied so quickly with such ferocity, you couldn't help but wonder if the Scarlet Witch, no, if Wanda was actually worried about you.

As tempting as the thought was, as often as you played with the idea in your head, being by her side without having to be afraid of who was watching, you knew it was impossible.

You weren't like the Soldier, you weren't brainwashed and forced into Hydra's service.

You weren't a monster they created or forced upon a person.

The monster the Avengers always fought was you. 

You let Hydra take you in and change you. You remembered every mission, every fight, every kill, and every city.

You made those choices.

You were a killer.

But the fact that she was willing enough to try and find some good in you, that fact hurt more than anything - though you couldn't place why.

"There's no helping someone like me, not anymore." A sigh escaped your lips as you turned away from her and made your way to the edge of the exit, "you're too kind and good of a person Wanda, for even thinking about a lost cause like me. So thank you, but I suggest you get out before the alarms go off."

Without another word, Wanda pulled you into a quick, one-sided hug before running off, knowing that despite your refusal at her offer, you would wait until she was a safe distance away from the base before even thinking of pulling the alarm.

+1  
"I'm scared," a laugh escaped your bloody lips as tears fell from your face, a newfound comfort in Wanda's presence as a whirlwind of emotions and pain flew through you, "I can't believe I forgot how dying felt like."

Her hands shook as she cradled you closer to her, trying to put more pressure on the wound to slow the bleeding, tears of her own starting to fall as she yelled for help, "Please! Anyone! Help!"

You let yourself laugh again, one that was raspier than the last, one that struggled past the blood in your mouth, forcing a shudder through your body as another breath was stolen from your body.

No one came.

Under the guise of comms malfunctioning or signal disruptions the area gave off, you knew it was the end of the line for yourself. Even if the technology was working, you knew the rest of the Avengers wouldn't bother to save a willing Hydra agent.

Wanda tried to pull you up one last time, and you almost expected her to use her powers to aid her efforts, but one glance at her face, you could tell that she thought she would break you even with the lightest of forces in her power. "I can get you to the hospital or a med bat, I - you, you just have hold on."

With the last remaining energy you had, you smiled and grabbed her hand with a light squeeze before losing consciousness from all the blood loss, "just, sit with me for a while, if you don't mind, my dear Wanda. It's been much too long where we could just sit in peace." 

Your politeness was always so strange to her, yet it had its own charm. How a Hydra agent could have a heart, well, enough of a heart to let her in, to talk and get to know, she would never know.

Your meetings were always cut short after all.


End file.
